Mystery Science Theater 3000
This page is incomplete. You can help by contributing your knowledge to it. Mystery Science Theater 3000 ''was a TV series that formerly aired on Syfy. The premise followed a janitor kidnapped in a spaceship with his robots, being forced to watch low-budget B-movies and make fun of them while watching. The show originated from Comedy Central, but after almost being cancelled, it was renewed for three more seasons and moved to Syfy. Plot "Season 0" Joel Hodgson (later renamed "Joel Robinson") is a janitor trapped in a satellite orbiting Earth with his robot friends: Servo (J. Elvis Weinstein), Crow (Trace Beaulieu), Gypsy (J. Elvis Weinstein), and Cambot. They are forced to watch bad movies with poor quality, special effects, etc. and answer fanmail. They are forced to watch by Joel's evil bosses: Dr. Clayton Forrester (Trace Beaulieu) and Dr. Laurence Erhardt (J. Elvis Weinstein). '''Channel: '''KTMA Season 1 Dr. Forrester and Erhardt have now moved to the basement of Gizmonic Institute (revealed in the intro to be where Joel originally worked), which they call "Deep 13." Meanwhile, the satellite ("Satellite of Love") and robots are redone. '''Channel: '''The Comedy Channel Season 2-5.5 A lot has happened now. The SOL's bridge has been redone once again, Gypsy and Servo have new voices (and are now played by Kevin Murphy), and Dr. Erhardt has gone missing. He is replaced by TV's Frank (Frank Conniff), and it is never revealed what became of Dr. Erhardt. At one point (during the middle of Season 5), Forrester and Frank now have a new guy working for them: Mike Nelson (Michael J. Nelson). Gypsy misreads their lips (as seen in ''2001: A Space Odyssey) ''and believes they are going to kill Joel. Joel denies this, but Gypsy sets up an escape route for Joel anyway, sending him back to Earth. As soon as Forrester finds out, he and Frank decide to launch Mike into space, making him the new host. '''Channel: '''Comedy Channel Comedy Central's final years and feature film From here on out, Mike Nelson is the show's host. At another point (at the end of Season 6), Frank is accepted into "Second Banana Heaven," which means he must leave Dr. Forrester. During Season 7 (which would've been the series finale), Dr. Forrester is accompanied by his mother, Pearl (who previously appeared in a Season 6 episode as a guest), now with Frank gone. In the final episode of the season, Dr. Forrester and Pearl are evicted from Deep 13, and disconnect communication with the SOL, putting the crew of the ship's lives at risk. Fortunately, they survive and make their way to the edge of the universe, where they hang out, presumably forever. Meanwhile, Forrester begins aging and switching points of view, thus recreating the ending of ''2001: A Space Odyssey before turning into a baby. The Syfy Years (Seasons 8-10) Season 8 Mike and the bots have returned from the edge of the universe, but now things are mysteriously different. For one thing, Crow's voice is now different (as he is now played by Bill Corbett), and he doesn't remember anything. Meanwhile, Pearl implies that Forrester has passed away, and told her on his deathbed to continue sending them bad movies. It is also the future, and men have evolved into apes. (Pearl is the only non-ape due to being frozen and thawed out.) Throughout most of the season, she travels back and forth to various places, such as Ancient Rome, Deep Ape, etc. Pearl is also joined by an alien called Brain Guy (Bill Corbett) and a monkey-man named Bobo (Kevin Murphy). Seasons 9 + 10 Pearl and her henchmen have now moved to her ancestral homeland, Castle Forrester, and reside there. At the beginning of Season 10, the satellite is about to self-destruct, but fortunately, Joel returns briefly to avert the destruction. Even Frank comes briefly to Castle Forrester from beyond the grave; apparently he has been "soul-stealing," and plans to take Joel's. By the end of the season, the SOL crew learns they are now finally headed back to Earth. The only problem: they have to crashland. Pearl disconnects communication with the satellite as she and her henchmen move out of the castle. The satellite finally crashes onto Earth, Mike and the robots survive, and they even move in to live with him. They all gather around the TV to watch The Crawling Eye, the first movie shown in Season 1. Servo even acknowledges "This movie looks kind of familiar, doesn't it? Episode Guide This is only a list of episodes from Seasons 8-10, the Syfy years. Please look elsewhere to find the episode guides for the previous seasons. The previous seasons will not be listed here, as this is Syfy. Season 8 # "Revenge of the Creature" # "The Leech Woman" # "The Mole People" # "The Deadly Mantis" # "The Thing That Couldn't Die" # "The Undead" # "Terror from the Year 5000" # "The She Creature" # "I Was A Teenage Werewolf" # "The Giant Spider Invasion" # "Parts: The Clonus Horror" # "The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies" # "Jack Frost" # "Riding with Death" # "Agent for H.A.R.M." # "Prince of Space" # "The Horror of Party Beach" # "Devil Doll" # "Invasion of the Neptune Men" # "Space Mutiny" # "Time Chasers" # "Overdrawn at the Memory Bank" Season 9 # "The Projected Man" # "The Phantom Planet" # "The Pumaman" # "Werewolf" # "The Deadly Bees" # "The Space Children" (with short: "Century 21 Calling") # "Hobgoblins" # "The Touch of Satan" # "Gorgo" # "The Final Sacrifice" # "Devil Fish" # "The Screaming Skull" (with short: ''A Gumby Adventure: ''"Robot Rumpus") # "Quest of the Delta Knights" Season 10 # "Soultaker" # "Girl in Gold Boots" # "Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders" # "Future War" # "Blood Waters of Dr. Z" # "Boggy Creek II: And The Legend Continues..." # "Track of the Moon Beast" # "Final Justice" # "Hamlet" # "It Lives By Night" # "Horrors of Spider Island" # "Squirm" (with short: "A Case of Spring Fever") # "Diabolik" __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__